Disney Crossover Madness
by xJadeRainx
Summary: What happens when Lumiere and Sebastian throw a surprise birthday party for everyone's favorite guy, Gaston? Fluffy one shot!


Characters:

Ariel  
Gaston  
Tinkerbell  
Lumiere  
Sebastian

Prompt:

5 and 4 decide to throw a surprise birthday party for 2. What kind of birthday party do they throw? They fight while planning because 5 gets bossy, how does 4 react? What is 2's reaction to the surprise party? Tell how the party progresses. 3 barges in, mad they weren't invited. 3 makes 1 cry. Eventually there is a food fight, who started it? When everyone calms down, 2 unwraps their presents, what did 1, 3, 4, and 5 give them? How does 2 feel about their birthday?

Story:

It was the night before Gaston's 23rd birthday, and his good friends Lumiere and Sebastian decided they simply HAD to throw Gaston a big surprise party, despite the fact that both friends knew how much Gaston hated, simply HATED being surprised. You see, Sebastian and Lumiere were well aware that Gaston had just been dismissed, rejected and publicly humiliated by Belle, the beauty of the village, and they thought that the best way to combat this issue was throw the cantankerous poor soul a Hawaiian Luau themed birthday bash! So, the candlestick and the crustacean set to work immediately.

The party planning was cruising along amazingly well, until Sebastian suffered from a bought of power craziness . The crab had wanted to bring a little of his native Jamaica to Gaston's favorite pub, but Lumiere insisted that Jamaica was entirely differently from Hawaii, and that no one in their right mind would ever attend a Jamaican Luau. The two finally compromised, after somehow stuffing a gigantic palm tree through the pub door, and the decorations were finished. Now all they had left to do was telephone all the party guests, and tell them to arrive at the pub at 7 pm sharp, because Gaston frequented the establishment at 7:30 every night, just like clockwork.

At 6:29 in the evening, all the party guests could hear Gaston's loud footsteps outside the pub, because no one goes stomping around wearing boots like Gaston. When the doors finally burst open, all the guests jumped out of their respective hiding spaces, and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Gaston!"

Gaston took one look at his friends all dressed in traditional Hawaiian grass skirts and colorful flowered leis, and laughed, "You all look ridiculous!"

Then Sebastian and Ariel began to sing about life under the sea, and the party sprung to life. Everyone was having a grand old time, that was until Tinkerbell flew in threw a window Ariel had propped opened, and with a tiny red face, wagged a finger at the former mermaid, complaining about having not been invited. Tinkerbell insisted that Ariel should have mentioned the shindig at the last meeting of the Disney Princess Club. Ariel only smiled sweetly, and said that it wasn't she who had planned the party in the first place, besides, Tinkerbell wasn't even a princess, so logically, she shouldn't have been present at the Disney Princess meeting at all. Tinkerbell became enraged, and bit Ariel on the nose, making the red head cry salt water tears.

Meanwhile, Lumiere was trying his hand at juggling Gaston's birthday cake, but accidentally dropped the entire thing on Gaston's head. The birthday boy became so angry, that he threw five dozen eggs at random party guests. When all the hullabaloo finally died down, Gaston wiped the cake and frosting from his eyes, and sat down at his favorite arm chair that faced a roaring fire, to open his gifts.

Ariel gave Gaston a pretty glass fish bowl, equipped with his very own pet seahorse. Gaston became misty eyed for a minute, because he had always wanted a pet as a lad, but his mama always said 'no'.

Tinkerbell had bestowed the birthday boy with a pouch of magical fairy dust she had toted all the way home from Pixie Hollow. Gaston immediately pocketed the stash, hoping it would come in useful at some later date.

Lumiere presented Gaston with a $100 Wal*Mart gift certificate, which was fine by Gaston, because he needed to purchase himself a new hunting gun anyway.

Finally, Sebastian provided Gaston with the gift of music, actually, it was an autographed copy of the crab's personal CD entitled, 'Sebastian's Greatest Hits'.

Gaston sniffled for a moment, but soon came back to his senses and hollered, "Thanks, now GET OUT OF MY PUB!"

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

A crazy challenge I was asked to create for Disney Ublerland. It's called a meme fic. I had to choose five Disney Characters, and write about them following the prompt that was given to me. It's not supposed to make sense... at least I don't think it is...

Thanks for reading,

You remind me I live in a shell,

xJadeRainx


End file.
